Always and Forever
by GundamiWinguFan
Summary: After being sent out on a job by Matsuri, Sora hurts himself and awakes to find the ones close to him being ripped away. Rated for rape, blood, gore.


Summary: After being sent out on a job by Matsuri, Sora hurts himself and awakes to find the ones close to him being ripped away. Rated for rape, blood, gore.

XxXxXxX Change of scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisho. I wish though.

------

It has been a long day as Hashiba Sora walked through his dorm room to finally get some rest. He knew it probably wouldn't last long though. Matsuri has been forcing the "Do it All" jobs on him all day, not just him though, Fujimori too. Now that he thought about it, Fujimori hasn't returned yet.

'He must still be out on one of his jobs…' Sora told himself inwardly. This was nothing new, really. He could barely make it to his bed as Matsuri walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"SORA! I have another job for you!" The blonde chirped and he held out a request sheet. "It's a good one! And the person who requested it had paid double!" He held the piece of paper out to Sora but moved it away before he could even read it.

"6000 yen?" Sora asked, lifting a brow curiously. "What is the job?"

Matsuri's grin widened. "You are to go to the nearby woods and find this guys missing watch. It is gold with silver numbers. It shouldn't be to hard." He said winking at Sora.

Sora really didn't seem too enthused with this one. Actually, now that he thought about it, he wasn't enthused with any of the jobs he was sent on. "You know Matsuri… I'm really not… wanting to do this one."

"Aw! Come on Sora, I'll give you half the pay." He gave Sora an interesting and taunting look. "Are you scared, Sora? It is pretty late and VERY dark. Are you afraid of the dark?"

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Sora snapped as he stormed out the door to do this 'job'.

XxXxXxX

'I am not afraid… I am not afraid…. I AM NOT AFRAID!' Sora repeated mentally as we walked along the forest, shining a flashlight he borrowed from the supply room on his way out around the ground, hoping to spot the watch. "Grah! Why does Matsuri have to send me on the 'search' jobs!"

He walked deeper into the woods, getting lost and walking down areas he's been through countless times. "This is getting…. aggravating…." He states through gritted teeth. "I'll have to 'talk' to Matsuri about these jobs when I get back…"

It wasn't long before the flashlight's light began to flicker. "No…no no no no no! Don't die on me!" Sora said as he began to shake the flashlight and bang it lightly against his hand. He however, didn't stop walking as he tripped over a tree root, banging his head against the trunk of a tree, knocking him out.

XxXxXxX

Sora awoke later in his dorm. He slowly opened his yes to find himself in his bed. But something was wrong… It was still night, Fujimori was still gone… and it was freezing cold, he could see his breath as he blew air out from his mouth. "What's going on?" Sora questioned, his teeth chattering as he forced himself out of bed. "Did someone turn on the air-conditioner?" He began to walk to the door, his whole body shaking from the immense cold.

He made his way to the school, hoping to find someone there. The flight of stairs seemed harder to climb then usual, perhaps it was the cold? He made his way to fourth floor and stood dead still as his gaze set upon the two in front of him.

Aizawa stood smiling at him, holding Sunao Fujimori against the window, pushing against him. The window gave crackling noises showing signs of breaking if forced upon any harder.

Sora felt a painful shiver ride up his back. This couldn't be happening. Aizawa shouldn't be here. The time for the experiments was over! Wasn't it? He opened his mouth but was at a lost as to what to say.

"What is wrong, Sora?" Aizawa's voice pierced into Sora like a dull blade right into the chest. "Does the cat got your tongue?"

"Let… Let Fujimori go, Aizawa…" Sora stammered, not sure if that was the right word choice or not.

Aizawa's smile deepened causing a sick feeling to rise in Sora's stomach. "That isn't possible. You see I need to eliminate all of your sanity…"

Sunao looked between the too, his eyes showing pain from being pinned forcedly against the window. "Hashiba! Get out of here!" He forces himself to yell, hoping to get through to Sora. "Hashiba! Please! You need to get out of here!" He persisted.

Aizawa swung his free hand a crossed Sunao's cheek. "Silence, Mouse!" He said sternly, silencing Sunao. "I do not have time for you unnecessary banter."

"Fujimori! Dammit Aizawa! Let him go!" Sora yelled hoarsely. "If it's me you want, then just let Fujimori go! I'll come willingly!"

"Oh? But that won't do at all." He pushed Sunao against the glass harder, causing it to break and leaving Sunao hanging from the fourth floor only by Aizawa's hand. "I think this fate suits him much better."

Sora's eyes shot open. "Fu…Fujimori!" Sora yelled, as he was just about ready to strike out at Aizawa. "Don't you dare let go of him!" He demanded.

"And how will you stop me? Surely you do not think you possibly stand a chance against me." He smiled evilly as he began to loosen his hold on Sunao. "I wonder… what he would look like after his body hits the ground?" He mused at the thought. "Oh, his blood must be beautiful. Only one way to find out."

Sora jolted back at that comment. He couldn't be serious. He seriously wouldn't murder Fujimori…would he?

As the thought crossed Sora's mind, Aizawa let go of Sunao. Sunao yelled out 'Kuu-chan' as he began to fall. Sora quickly ran to the window. "NAO-KUN!" He yelled as he quickly attempted to grab Sunao's hand, failing miserably. "No…" Sora murmured to himself as he backed slowly away from the window.

Aizawa kept his gaze down at the ground and gave a slight look of disappointment. "Aw. His body didn't shatter… But I suppose the red blood oozing from his body is proof enough he's dead." He began to walk away. "Don't think he's my only target, boy… I plan on eliminating ALL of your sanity." Aizawa disappeared into the shadows.

Sora walked slowly down stairs, feeling oddly numb. He heart felt to empty. Aizawa just…he couldn't even think about it. He reached the front of the building and stepped out side, looking over to Sunao. "Fuji…mori…" He said, feeling the slight burning in his eyes telling him that he was about to cry. "Sunao…" He murmured as he walked closer to Sunao, whom was now laying in a small puddle of blood.

"Nao-kun?" Sora asked as he reached Sunao and leaned down to touch his forehead. "Nao-kun… please don't…" He felt his cheek. His eyes lit up slightly. "You're… still alive, aren't you?" He quickly took of his school shirt and put it on Sunao in hopes to keep him warm.

"I have to find Nanami-chan… I have to warn everyone else too… I can't let another person close to me get hurt." He closed his eyes. "I would move you… but… It might cause you to die… Hold on Fujumori… I'll be back with help." Sora promised as he stood up and ran off to Shinichirou's apartment.

-----------

TBC maybe…

My first Sukisho fanfic. Sorry for it being dark…angsty… and… SORRY FOR HURTING SUNAO!

The reason I kept referring Sunao as Fujimori is because that is what Sora calls him a lot. Which he starts to call him "Nao-kun" there towards the end of this fic.

The reason for Sora not taking Sunao to Shinichirou's with him… Sunao DID just fall from the school building, which could've resulted in Sunao breaking his neck, and if you move someone improperly when their neck is broken it could prove fatal.

Please Read and Review, and I beg of you, do not flame.


End file.
